Various mechanisms have heretofore been utilized to stabilize ring shaped work pieces during metal working on the work piece. The process of using these past mechanisms was generally work intensive and many of the systems did not function well with indexible bases.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems experienced with heretofore utilized stabilizing mechanisms.